


Overdue Goodbye

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, just sees more then sherlock does, past victor and sherlock, victor is not a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Oh! That's what this is about? Honestly Victor, like a told you a million times before, I am not sleeping with Lestrade.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Sherlock, did you hear me?”

 

Sherlock slowly nodded his head, watching Victor as he kept packing up his suitcase. Why was he packing? Where was he going?

 

“Victor?”

 

Sherlock saw Victor sigh, the slumped shoulders, the sadness in his eyes as he stopped and came towards Sherlock, grabbing his hands and squeezing them before placing a soft kiss on the knuckles.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock, but this has been long overdue. I need to leave.”

 

“Leave?”

 

Sherlock's voice was but a whisper and Victor looked pained but determined. He stepped back, putting the last of his clothes away, looking around the room to see if he missed anything else.

 

“I just. I feel like we've been drifting apart. Ever since you started working for the police, you're always out, always running off in the middle of the night. You get texts and phonecalls non stop, that detective, what's his name _Lestrange_ , always on our doorstep.”

 

Sherlock snapped out of his reverie, looking at Victor with narrowed eyes, taking him in.

 

“Oh! That's what this is about? Honestly Victor, like a told you a million times before, I am not sleeping with **Lestrade**.”

 

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air in frustration, his mouth in a tight line. They'd been over this too many times to count and Sherlock didn't have any fight left in him. It was insane, how could Victor possible think Sherlock would ever cheat on him. He loved him, well, as close to love as Sherlock could get. They had a good life together, at least they had till about 5 months ago. Sherlock had been working with Lestrade then for 2 months and the first cracks were starting to show.

 

Victor had a jealous side and was possessive but in the beginning Sherlock had found it adorable, a sign that Victor really loved him. Now it just frustrated him immensely, the check up texts, the subtle looks when Lestrade came to their house. The borderline rudeness in his tone when Lestrade made conversation. Lestrade had giving him a look once and Sherlock had just shrugged a shoulder, an ' I can't help it' gesture that had made Lestrade look at Victor with something close to hate. It had shocked Sherlock, the policemen was one of the most gentle and most compassionate people he knew. Seeing that look in Lestrade's eyes, directed at Victor, made something click inside Sherlock's head.

 

Since then,he'd been avoiding Victor whenever he could, having sex when it couldn't be rebuked again. Victor had been right, this goodbye had been long overdue. Still, seeing him pack, hearing him say goodbye made Sherlock sad and lost.

 

“I know Sherlock, I know you would never do something like that but, this is more then just sex. Whenever you're with me you're not really here. And I just know that you're mind is with Lestrade. Don't you think I noticed how you barely touch me anymore, barely kiss me? I'm not a fool Sherlock, if I was you wouldn't have looked at me twice.”

Victor let out a sad laugh, closing his suitcase and picking it off the bed.

 

“I'm staying with some friends,then going back to my parents. I- I wish you well Sherlock. I know you're meant for more then just this.”

 

Victor gestured to their flat and Sherlock felt tears in his eyes.

 

“Don't cry baby, this is for the best. If I don't go now I'll resent you later on and I love you Sherlock. I never want that to chance. Goodbye darling.”

 

Victor kissed the top of his head, giving him one final hug before heading out, leaving the key in the dish on the cabinet. He waited till he heard the front door close, then he fell down onto the bed and sobbed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Greg Lestrade to find out something had happened between Sherlock and Victor. Sherlock came to a crime scene a week later, shoulders hunched down, eyes a little sad and Greg could only stare. It was something else then just a fight, and Greg knew they'd had more then their share.

 

He didn't like Victor. He tried his best, he really did, but every time they met the man acted cold and unkind. He hated the way Victor watched Sherlock whenever he was around, the tight line around his mouth when Sherlock stood to close, or handed him something and their fingers touched. Victor texted and called a lot, to a point where it got distracting for Greg and his team to get any work done. He'd tried to be subtle about it to Sherlock but Sherlock of course had seen the look on his face. He'd left that night,coat bellowing behind him, phone in hand and didn't come back till 3 days later. At least since then the calls had stopped and the texts were less.

 

“Lestrade. What have we got?”

 

Greg noticed Sherlock's clipped tone, the tight line of his mouth and decided to just go with it. Clearly something was up and it wasn't his place to ask questions. They were just friends after all, maybe not even that.

 

Greg was never sure. Sherlock was an amazing man,intelligent and bright. The way he looked at a scene and just knew what had happened was a gift and Greg was very glad for all of Sherlock's help. After some time Greg got the know the man more, he learned about his parents,brilliant in their own fields, his older brother Mycroft, who Greg was sure was even more intelligent then Sherlock and his boyfriend Victor. It turned out Victor was a Professor at maths, the top 1 of his class and they had met at a party.

 

“You at a party?” Greg had asked in disbelief,not seeing Sherlock as the party type. He'd rolled his eyes, waving a hand to brush it off and gotten back to work.

 

Since the party Victor and Sherlock had been a thing, even if there was an age difference of a few years. Greg could see the appeal in Victor. The man was gorgeous no question about it but he had a hardness to him, a dangerous edge that Greg didn't like. It got worse when he learned that they fought a lot, about him of all people!

 

“He does know I'm an old, recently divorced copper right? There is nothing to be jealous about, trust me.” Greg had laughed it off, not seeing the look on Sherlock's face.

 

After Sherlock was done processing the crime scene they went to the station, going over some facts and numbers,making sure everything was like they thought it was. They'd been working a few hours when suddenly Sherlock looked up, dropping the papers in his hand and staring at Greg with blinding focus.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Sherlock shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but just then Donovan crashed through the door, a grin on her face as she waved some files in the air.

 

“We got him Sir! You need to come to interrogation room 4.” She nearly bursted with pride, even sending a smile Sherlock's way before going back out, leaving the door open behind her.

 

“Better go see to it then. You sure you're all right?” Greg stood up, grabbing some papers, looking Sherlock over one last time. Something was troubling the younger man but Greg didn't have his skills to read people's minds. If Sherlock didn't feel like talking Greg would never know.

 

“We could eat something after this, my treat?”

 

Greg tried to sound casual, he almost never asked Sherlock out to lunch or dinner but something inside him said he needed to offer tonight. Sherlock looked up, a strange look in his eyes as he looked Greg over before nodding, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Good, wait here for me?” Greg gave a big smile back and saw Sherlock relax. Whatever it was that was worrying Sherlock Greg would do his best to help him.

 

Going to room 4 he realised Sherlock hadn't pulled out his phone once that day, not getting or sending a single text.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“We broke up, a week ago.” Sherlock looked down at the table, his hands fidgeting in his lap. They found a quite restaurant with great food and now Sherlock was waiting for Greg to ask why. He wanted him to ask but at the same time felt terrified.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock. How are you handling it?”

 

Greg's voice was compassionate and Sherlock looked up, caught by those kind puppy eyes. Greg was gorgeous really. His silver hair almost like moonlight as he watched Sherlock with attention and kindness. Greg had a way of making you feel the centre of his universe, it was an intoxicating feeling and Sherlock didn't understand why his wife, now ex-wife, had wanted to leave.

 

“Fine. I mean, it's not easy. His stuff is still in the flat, he's picking it up Tuesday.”

 

Sherlock took a sip of his drink, taking a breath. Victor had texted him last night, asking if it was okay to come clean out his things. Sherlock had felt a pain in his chest as Victor's name came unto the screen and he'd almost giving in to calling him, to hear his voice, to ask him to stay.

 

“That means things didn't end badly then? You're still friends?”

 

Sherlock snapped out of the memory, a frown on his face at Greg's tone. Greg looked down as if being caught and Sherlock sighed, taking another sip to sort out his thoughts.

 

“We still get along yes. I don't hate him if that's what you mean.”

 

Greg looked out the window, an awkward silence between them. Sherlock knew Greg didn't like Victor, he knew in the way Greg held his body, how his eyes narrowed when Victor came into view, the tightness near his mouth. It hadn't helped that Victor was so rude, so determined to show Greg, and the world, that Sherlock was his. It was frustrating and embarrassing but when Sherlock commented on it Victor just got bad or brushed it off. Cleaning Sherlock was 'seeing things'.

 

“Sorry, I. I didn't mean to. I'm just surprised I guess, you two seemed so tight.”

 

Sherlock cleared his throat and Greg couldn't stop staring at his long neck. The top buttons were open, showing off some very tantalising skin and Greg licked his lips. Sherlock cleared his throat again, a blush at his neck and Greg snapped out of it. Right at that moment their food was brought and Greg had an excuse to not look at Sherlock for some time, enjoying his meal.

 

“Don't you want to know why?” Sherlock bit his lip the moment the question came out. He kept his eyes on his plate, playing with his food as he heard Greg move.

 

“I didn't want to pry. It's not my business really.” Greg kept his voice even, placing the fork back on the table. Something about the way Sherlock talked made him anxious and he couldn't eat anymore. He couldn't keep the scowl off his face when he noticed Sherlock's plate but he kept his words in, eager and afraid to hear more.

 

“Victor left because- because he knows how I f-feel about- about you.” Sherlock cast a glimpse of Greg through his laces, seeing the shock and surprise in Greg's eyes. He felt his stomach do a flip. Surprise and shock, but not disgust.

 

“Oh?” Greg wanted to say something more intelligent but he couldn't speak. He tried to catch Sherlock's eyes but the man kept his head down, eyes on his plate, just seeing his hair. Greg took a breath, trying to keep calm and slowly brought his hand to Sherlock's. He felt elated when Sherlock didn't pull back but left it there, Greg brushing his thumb over the knuckles.

 

“I-I guess he saw it earlier on then me. I. It's the reason he acted the way he did towards you I think. I. I don't know if- if you f-feel.”

 

Sherlock sighed in defeat and Greg felt his heart break a little. He squeezed Sherlock's hand gently and Sherlock finally looked up. Greg wanted to smile but Sherlock looked miserable, face fallen as he watched their hands on the table. Greg squeezed it again and when Sherlock caught his eyes he did smile. A frown appeared on his beautiful face, a spark of hope in his eyes as Greg kept smiling, taking a breath before speaking. He wasn't sure if he could talk yet but he needed to say something.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

That was all he could say, his throat too tied up to go on but somehow it was enough. Sherlock's face softened, the spark of hope in his eyes turning into happiness as he turned his hand, their palms now pressing together, interlacing their fingers. Greg felt the smoothness of Sherlock's skin on his and he held in a breath, locking his eyes with the genius in front of him.

 

It felt like the world disappeared, only him and Sherlock remaining as he took him in, the look in his eyes, the soft curls falling next to his temples, the smile on his mouth, the flush on his cheeks, his chest going up and down a bit faster then before. Sherlock bit his lip and Greg nearly moaned in the full restaurant, his grip on Sherlock's hand getting tighter. There was the beginning of a smirk on Sherlock's face and Greg's eyes got wide in surprise.

 

“Need to be sure right?”

 

Greg huffed out a laugh as Sherlock's smirk got even wider.

 

“Oh Sunshine. You can be sure, very sure.”

 

Now it was Sherlock's turn to widen his eyes in surprise. Greg's voice sounded rough and heated and Sherlock felt his skin turn on fire. Greg's foot found Sherlock's leg and he stroked up and down, causing Sherlock to jump a little.

 

“Let's go Sunshine.”

 

Sherlock got up too fast, his chair falling to the ground and Greg bit back a laugh. The lust and longing in Sherlock's eyes was so clear, he wanted to drag him to bed right now.

 

The next Tuesday Victor came to get his stuff when Sherlock was out on a case. He noticed the stack of old books that weren't there before, the new cd's in the shelves,the new toothbrush in the bathroom and he sighed, a mix of sadness and something else.

 

“At least your happy Sherlock.”

 

Victor packed up the last of his things, going over the flat one more time before stepping out, leaving the key behind and closing the door with a determined bang. It was time to find his own path in life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote inspired by Anastacia's song Overdue goodbye. It was meant to be a series but I never got around to writing the whole album. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
